Past Your Bedtime! The Late Night Talkshow!
by Yossarian
Summary: Welcome to the newest talkshow, Past Your Bedtime!, hosted by Jess and Lauren. Today, the Amazon Trio are being interviewed. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Okay, I don't know _where_ this came from. I was just sitting at the computer, playing solitaire, when all of a sudden this idea popped into my head. Before you, the brave reader, jump into this…thing, I'd like to warn you: I've just been watching Super S on Cartoon Network, so I haven't seen the whole season, nor have I seen the original. But I did know enough that Fisheye is really a man, so I corrected that little American censoring. Anyway, if you like it, I'll do some more, even go into other animes! Wow! Oh, and for more of Jess and Lauren, check out my other story, Perils of the Pokemon World. It's a fun little parody (at least I think so). Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the Amazon Trio, or anything else except a bed and a chair, so don't sue. Jess is me, so she's mine, and Lauren belongs to my best friend of the same name. 

Past Your Bedtime!

With Hosts Jess and Lauren 

Special Guests: The Amazon Trio

[Lights go up on the set and the audience cheers. From the set, Jess, seated behind a desk, waves to the cameras. Sitting on a large couch next to the desk is Lauren, who is waving also.]

Jess: Hello, loyal viewers, and welcome to my new talk show host gig! I, of course, am Jess, and this (points to Lauren) is my faithful sidekick, Lauren!

Lauren: Hi.

Jess: Tonight, for our premiere edition, we rounded up everyone's favorite group of Sailor Moon villains!

Audience Member: The Negaverse generals?

Jess: Um…no.

Audience Member: The Negamoon family?

Jess: No, not them…

Audience Member: Dr. Tomoe and Witches 5?

Jess: Not quite…

Audience Member: Melvin?

Jess: No!

Lauren: He's not even a villain.

Jess: (To someone offstage) That guy. Row three, seat five. I want him disappeared, post-haste.

[The audience member is suddenly hauled off, kicking and screaming, by several burly men.]

Jess: Well, now that that's finished, I'd like everyone to welcome The Amazon Trio!

[Audience cheers as Tiger's Eye, Hawkeye, and Fisheye all walk onto the stage, bow gracefully, then take their seats.]

Jess: Hello, you three, and welcome to my new show. 

Hawkeye: It's nice to be here.

Tiger's Eye: (Inching closer to Lauren) Believe me, the pleasure is all mine!

[Lauren looks mildly frightened by Tiger's Eye's advances and turns to Jess for assistance. However, Jess is blissfully unaware of the situation.]

Jess: First question. Hawkeye, I think we all want to know, what's with the outfit?

Hawkeye: (Looking confused) What do you mean?

Jess: Oh, come on! You've got a little skirty-thing on and a scary halter-top! You dress like a girl!

Hawkeye: I do not! I wear normal clothes all the time. This is just my circus outfit. 

Lauren: Yeah, about that circus thing. How can you possibly consider yourselves threatening? You're all a bunch of freakin' carnies, for cryin' out loud!

Fisheye: We are _not_ carnies! We're members of the Dead Moon circus! 

Lauren: Yeah, right. Listen, putting the word "dead" in there does not automatically make you evil!

Jess: (Looking pointedly at Hawkeye) Neither does crossdressing.

[Off in Pokemon World, James of Team Rocket begins bawling his eyes out at this revelation.]

Tiger's Eye: (Winking at Lauren) You know, I never crossdress, unless, of course, that thing is your kind of bag, baby.

[Lauren whimpers a little and tries to move away from Tiger's Eye, but her progress is impeded by the arm of the sofa.]

Lauren: Jess, can I switch seats with you?

Jess: I'm the host, so I get to sit behind the desk, okay? Now, on to the next question, which just happens to be for Fisheye.

Fisheye: (Squeals like a little girl) Oh, goody! A question for me!

Jess: Oh…kay. Well, I was just wondering—

Fisheye: Yes?

Jess: Um…You are of the…er…the, uh…male persuasion?

Fisheye: Of course! Don't I look manly?

[Jess starts to say something, but Lauren slaps a hand over her mouth.]

Lauren: What Jess meant to say is, are you aware of the fact that you're a chick in the dub?

Fisheye: WHAT?! How can they make me a girl?! How dare they! I'm practically the personification of testosterone! It's anime sacrilege!!!

Jess: (Removing Lauren's hand from her mouth) Well, you do have very prominent eyelashes, longish hair, and a tendency to wear dresses. Oh, and there is that whole hitting-on-guys thing. I'm afraid that American TV is just not ready for a fruit like you.

Fisheye: Hey!

Lauren: Um, those opinions were Jess's and do not reflect that of this program's or those of sane people.

Jess: Right. But I've got another question for Fisheye.

Fisheye: (Completely forgetting the insult) Yippee! 

Tiger's Eye: I'm feeling a little neglected here.

Jess: We'll get to you in a second. Keep your tights on.

Tiger's Eye: (To Lauren) I bet you won't be saying that later on tonight. Heh heh heh…

Lauren: (Now obviously terrified) Jess!

Jess: In a minute, buddy. Okay, Fisheye, do you get dressed in the dark in the dark or something? Dude, you look like the Michelin Man in that thing.

Fisheye: Now, just a second!

Jess: And the fish skeleton on the crotch? I never claimed to be a fashion expert, but damn! It's just gross!

Hawkeye: You know, she's got a point, Fish.

Fisheye: You, too?! (Looking down at her outfit) Actually, maybe you guys are right. Jess, would you mind if I went and changed really quickly?

Jess: Go ahead. We'll be right here when you get back.

[Fisheye giggles and runs offstage to changer her attire.]

Jess: Now, on to the interrogation of Tiger's Eye.

Tiger's Eye: Great! I just love women.

Lauren: (Mutters) Well, that makes _one_ of you guys.

Hawkeye: I heard that!

Jess: Shh, Hawkeye! I'm trying to humiliate Tiger's Eye right now.

Hawkeye. Oh. Well, carry on.

Jess: Thanks. Alrighty, Tiger, I hear you fancy yourself as a ladies man.

Tiger's Eye: (Smiling directly at Lauren) Well, I suppose I _do_ have a way with the chicks.

Jess: And you probably think that you're a smooth operator, too.

Tiger's Eye: Oh, I don't like to brag…

[Tiger's Eye does an extremely fake yawn and stretches his arms above his head, then lowers one around Lauren's shoulders. At this point, Lauren has gone into a near-comatose state, trying to pretend that this is not really happening.]

Jess: Because I was wondering…

Tiger's Eye: Yes?

Jess: You know, just wondering…

Tiger's Eye: Yes…?

Jess: If you would GET YOU FILTHY ARM OFF MY FRIEND!!!

[Tiger's Eye shrieks and jerks his arm away. The sudden movement breaks Lauren out of her trance and she jumps up from her seat and runs, screaming, offstage.]

Hawkeye: Whoa. Is she gonna be okay?

Jess: I imagine so. But just in case, I should go make sure she doesn't try to kill the stage manager again.

[Jess walks off the stage after Lauren, then reappears a few seconds later.]

Jess: And by the way, Tiger, I'm free Saturday night. Here's my number. (Tosses Tiger's Eye a business card.) Call me!

[Jess dashes off again. Tiger's Eye flashes the card at Hawkeye, grinning proudly.]

Tiger's Eye: Told you I was still the Grandmaster Pimp! Pay up, sucker!

[Hawkeye grumbles and forks over the cash. Then he and Tiger's Eye walk off the stage. The lights go down and the audience leaves as well. Suddenly, one last person comes rushing onstage, almost impossible to make out in the dark.]

Fisheye: I did it! I got a better outfit! Guys! Guys? Hey, where'd everyone go?

END

Author's End Note: So, too weird? If you liked it, leave a review. If I get enough, I'll write some more of these interviews.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: I can't believe so many people wanted me to write another one of these! Well, I'm here to entertain, so I wrote another episode of Past Your Bedtime! I think this one requires a bit of background, though. For some strange reason, I have this fascination with the absolutely hilarious way the dubbed version tries to cover up all the gay/lesbian stuff in Sailor Moon. That was basically the inspiration for this one, and the reason I use the dubbed names. And I'm also taking suggestions on what characters you the reader would like to see on the show. Just drop me a line in the review and I'll try and do it if I watch that anime. Anyway, on with the fic!

Past Your Bedtime!

With Hosts Jess and Lauren

Special Guests: Amara and Michelle

[Lights go up on the set and the audience cheers. Jess, seated behind a desk, waves enthusiastically. Lauren, who is seated on the guest couch next to the desk, also waves.]

Jess: Welcome once again to Past Your Bedtime! I am Jess, the grand host, and this is my associate, Lauren, the sidekick host.

Lauren: I can't believe we're actually doing this again.

Jess: what makes you say that?

Lauren: All we did last time was badmouth the Amazon Trio.

Jess: Don't forget that you ran offstage screaming. That pulled in some really high ratings. People like that "real life" stuff. It's kinda like Survivor.

Lauren: (Raising an eyebrow) Right, except without all the backstabbing, stupid games, prize money, and naked gay guys.

Jess: Well, we're going to fix our lack of gays right now! Please welcome tonight's guests, Amara and Michelle from Sailor Moon S!

[Audience cheers wildly as Amara and Michelle walk onstage. They wave and take their seats on the couch, with Amara sitting next to Lauren.]

Jess: Welcome to the show, anime citizens!

Michelle: It's wonderful that you invited us.

Amara: (In a very deep voice, more suited to a man than a woman) Yeah.

Lauren: (To herself) Geez, why do I always get put next to the freaks?

Jess: So, I understand you two are part of the Outer Sailor Scouts.

Michelle: That's right.

Amara: Our powers are far greater than those of the Inner Scouts.

Lauren: We _know_. You say that every freakin' chance you get!

Jess: Amara, I was wondering something. Don't you get sick of people mistaking you for a man? I mean, if that happened to me, I'd be pretty upset.

Lauren: Yeah, it's all well and good for you to be individual, but come on! You race cars, ride a motorcycle, and dress like a man! Shouldn't you at least show a little femininity?

Amara: It doesn't bother me. I don't care what other people think.

Lauren: (Mutters) Well, maybe you should.

Michelle: I think Amara is fine the way she is.

Jess: And that brings me to my next line of questioning. You two live together, right?

Michelle: Yes.

Jess: That's nice and monogamous. 

Michelle: What do you mean by that?

Jess: Huh? Oh, I'm not trying to be patronizing or anything. I just think it's sweet that you guys are together. You really are a cute couple.

Amara: Now wait a second…

Jess: Don't worry about us making fun of your sexual orientation. We're pro-choice!

Michelle: What? When did we start talking about abortion?

Lauren: Um, I think Jess means that we're straight, but not narrow.

Amara: What are you talking about?! Why do you keep acting like me and Michelle are together romantically?!

Jess: Um, 'cause you are…

Amara: NO! We are NOT gay! We're just cousins!

Michelle: Very close cousins.

Lauren: Geez, gimmie a break! It's obvious that you're lesbians. There's no need to hide it.

Amara: But we're not! We're just cousins!

Michelle: Very close cousins.

Amara: We're both straight! It's a requirement for being a Sailor Scout.

Jess: Oh, I see what's going on. It seems like a DiC got between your love.

Lauren: Jess, what that really necessary?

Jess: Hey, I never get any dirty lines. I just wanted to see what it was like.

Amara: For the last time, we are in no way gay! We have never been, nor will we ever be gay! We are just COUSINS!

Michelle: Very close cousins.

Amara: Stop saying that! 

Michelle: Sorry.

Jess: (Grinning) Why don't you kiss and make-up?

Amara and Michelle: WE'RE NOT GAY!!!

Lauren: This is ridiculous. Jess, you booked the dubbed Sailor Scouts instead of the real ones.

Jess: It was an honest accident. Look, we'll just toss these two into a closet and get the real ones here. That sound like a good plan?

Lauren: Yeah.

Amara: Hey, I know what you're saying! We are not closet cases! 

Jess: Right. And I'm not clinically insane. Now get lost!

Amara: Why you little--!

Michelle: What she, being my cousin and not gay lover, said!

[Michelle and Amara both jump up and transform into their Sailor Scout selves.]

Jess: Uh-oh.

Lauren: I think we may have pushed them a little too far…

Uranus: I am Sailor Uranus. Uranus is my guardian, and I am going to make you pay for insulting me!

Neptune: I am Sailor Neptune. Neptune is my guardian, and I am also going to make you pay for insulting me!

Jess: Ohhhh, crap.

Uranus: Uranus World Shaking!

Neptune: Neptune Deep Submerge!

Jess and Lauren: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

[The two hosts run offstage, followed very closely by the Scout attacks.]

Neptune: Come back here! We still have to punish you!

Uranus: Yeah! I'm gonna make you pay for all those stupid "your anus" jokes people tell about me!

[Sailor Neptune and Sailor "Your Anus" Uranus charge off after Jess and Lauren. With the stage now empty, the audience claps (although slightly hesitantly). The sounds of explosions can be heard in the darkness as the lights fade out.]

END

Author's End Note: Hope you like that as much or more than the last one. Remember, post a review and request a character to be interviewed. Yay! Interactive is fun!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: And we're back by popular request! This one's dedicated to Emily B. because she suggested the idea. Enjoy the story! (Boy, this Author's Note was surprisingly short.)

Past Your Bedtime!

With Hosts, Jess and Lauren

Special Guests: Usagi, Rei, Queen Beryl, and Mamoru

[The lights go up and the audience cheers. Lauren is sitting in her normal seat on the couch, but Jess is pacing nervously in front of her desk, her hands clasped behind her back.]

Lauren: Hello once again. This is Past Your Bedtime!, as you probably already knew. I am Lauren, and that's Jess, pacing like a caged tiger.

Jess: (Still pacing) Oh, I've got a bad feeling about tonight. I just _knew_ I should've booked these guests separately. No good can come of this.

Lauren: Jess, sit down. Nothing bad is going to happen. We've got security guards all over the place. Heck, most of the audience is here are cops!

Jess: (Stops pacing) Really? You got a bunch of cops to come to the show?

Audience: YEAH!!! WOO-HOO!!!

Jess: Um…okaaayy…

[Jess finally stops pacing and takes her seat behind the desk.]

Lauren: Don't worry. If any violence breaks out tonight, security will be all over it like sweatdrops on embarrassed anime characters. Everything's going to be just fine.

Jess: (Sighs) Well, if you say so. I guess we should introduce the guests. (Clears throat) Alright, our guests tonight are three women from the hit anime, Sailor Moon. Please welcome Usagi "In the Name of the Moon" Tsukino—

Lauren: A.K.A. Serena the Whiner.

Jess: --Rei "I Sense Something" Hino—

Lauren: A.K.A. Raye the Freaky Pagan.

Jess: --And Queen Beryl!

Lauren: A.K.A….um, Queen Beryl.

[Audience cheers and shoots off their guns as two young girls walk out onstage and sit on the couch. Another woman, this one older, with crazy red hair, is wheeled onto the stage in a restraint device straight out of _Silence of the Lambs_. She is parked next to the end of the couch.]

Jess: Welcome, guys!

Usagi: Hi!

Rei: It's nice to be—Wait! I sense an evil presence! The Negaverse!

Lauren: Well, obviously. Queen Beryl's right over there.

Rei: Huh? Oh, right. I guess that explains the evil presence I felt backstage, too.

Lauren: Probably.

Jess: Well, we've got a whole page of questions to ask you!…Or, we _would_ have a whole page of questions to as you if I hadn't left my question sheet in my car.

Usagi: Wait. You mean you brought us on your talkshow, and you forgot the questions?!

Jess: In a word, yes. But never fear! I can come up with some good questions right off the top of my head!

[Lauren rolls her eyes, but Jess doesn't notice.]

Jess: Okay, question one. It's for…Serena!

Usagi: Serena? Who's that?

Jess: Oh, sorry. I've only seen the dub. I meant to say Usagi.

Usagi: Oh. Okay!

Jess: Usagi, who do you like more, Darien, Tuxedo Mask, or the Moonlight Knight?

Usagi, Oh, geez, that's a tough one. Give me a minute…

Rei: Usagi! They're all the same person! And they're all _your_ boyfriend!

Usagi: Hey, you're right, Rei! So, I guess my answer is all of them!

Lauren: Jess, that was a stupid question.

Jess: Oh yeah? Then you ask the next one!

Lauren: Fine! (Turns to Beryl) Queen Beryl, um…who was your favorite general in the Negaverse?

Jess: (Sarcastically) Oh, much better!

Lauren: Shut up!

Beryl: I'd say Kunzite—

Lauren: Malachite.

Beryl: --was my favorite general. He was a good fighter, and even better in bed…

Jess: AAAHH!!! 

Lauren: Now _that's_ something I don't want to think about.

Rei: That's really gross! Why is that monster even here?!

Jess: (Suddenly becoming uneasy) Well, um, you see, it's like this:…Er, our producers here wanted, um, better ratings with the 18 to 24 demographic, so we…you know…brought her on for the special guest we've got waiting offstage.

Rei: Special guest?

Usagi: Special guest?

Beryl: Less shall best?

[Jess, Lauren, Usagi, and Rei all turn and give Beryl a weird look.]

Beryl: (sheepishly) What? It's hard to hear in this thing!

Lauren: Anyway, I think we should bring out our special guest right now.

Jess: (Tugging at her shirt collar) Um, right. I'm just going to, you know, stand over there.

Lauren: I'm with you, Jess.

[Both Jess and Lauren get up and move to the far side of the set.]

Usagi: Just who is this special guest?! Some kind of super youma?!

Jess: Not exactly. (Raising her voice) Okay, bring him out!

[The audience cheers as Mamoru walks onto the stage. He freezes suddenly when he sees the three other guests.]

Mamoru: Usagi? Rei? Beryl?!

All Three: MAMO-CHAN!!!

[Usagi and Rei rush to Mamoru and glomp onto him. Then they each glare at the other, realizing what she is doing.]

Usagi: How dare you touch my Mamo-chan! You _know_ that we're destined to be together!

Rei: Yeah right! Destined for what? To take over the world and have that stupid brat ChibiUsa? Come on! No one likes her! Mamoru is better off with me!

Jess: (Timidly) Usagi, she does have a point about ChibiUsa…

Usagi: (her head getting really big and scary, anime-style) YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!

Jess: Eep!

Beryl: Hey, what about me, Mamoru? Don't you want to rule the Negaverse alongside me?

Mamoru: Um, not really…

Beryl: Why you--!

[Queen Beryl suddenly breaks out of her restraints and runs to Mamoru. She uses a force blast to knock the other two girls away.]

Beryl: Back off, you hussies! Mamo-chan is mine!

Usagi: Why, you ugly little bi*BLEEP*

Jess: Wha…?

Lauren: (Holding up a small device) If we want to keep this G-rated, I think we're gonna need this censor.

Jess: Oh, right. Good idea. I think it's just going to get worse from here on in.

[The hosts look back to the guests. Usagi, Rei, and Beryl are all wrestling on the ground, pulling each other's hair and trying to scratch each other's eyes out.]

Rei: Mamoru's mine! We're a better looking couple!

Usagi: Why, you backstabbing piece of *BLEEP*! I oughtta stick my Moon Scepter right up your *BLEEP*!

Beryl: You're both *BLEEP*! You *BLEEP* *BLEEPBLEEPBLEEP*ing *BLEEP* mother *BLEEP*!

Mamoru: (to Jess and Lauren) Hey, would it be alright if I went backstage and got a coffee right now?

Jess: Yeah, I don't think they need us out here. Come on, Lauren.

Lauren: Sounds good to me.

[Mamoru, Jess, and Lauren all carefully avoid the brawl and walk offstage. The girls continue to fight, not even noticing that the object of their affection has left. The audience hoots and cheers like a Jerry Springer audience, encouraging the fight.]

-Two Hours Later-

[The fight is still raging. By this point, the audience has gotten bored and most have gone off home. The lights dim as the sounds of the fight fade out.

Girls: *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*ers! *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP*

End

Author's End Note: Good? Bad? Bizarre? Leave a review, please! Also, I'd appreciate some more suggestions on other interviewees. I'm going to be working on some Escaflowne ones soon.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: After a brief hiatus, we've returned! Sorry for taking so long with this, but work just gets in the way. This episode is dedicated to Sailor Shining Star, who begged for the Amazoness Quartet to appear on the show. I only felt it was right and good to give her a cameo, and I really hope she doesn't get insulted by it. I'm not making fun of her, honest! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon affiliated. I do own Jess, and my friend owns Lauren, because they're us. Oh, and Sailor Shining Star owns herself, at least, I'm pretty sure she does…

Past Your Bedtime!

With Hosts, Jess and Lauren

Special Guests: The Amazoness Quartet

[The lights go up onstage. Jess is sitting behind the desk and Lauren is sitting on the guest couch, as usual.]

Jess: Hello, and welcome once more to Past Your Bedtime! I am Jess of the Clan of the White Dragon, and this is Lauren of the Clan of Sidekick.

Lauren: Um…right.

Jess: On tonight's show, we have some very special guests, indeed! We finally got the real Haruka and Michiru! I would like everyone to—

[A rock suddenly crashes through a window somewhere (because rocks _always_ crash through windows) and hits Jess square in the back of the head.]

Jess: OUCH! What in the name of Escaflowne was that?!

Lauren: (Picks up the rock) It looks like a rock. And, surprise surprise, there's a note tied to it.

Jess: (Rubbing the back of her head) Well, read it.

Lauren: It's made from letters cut out of magazines. Oh, that is _so_ cliché!

Jess: Read it!

Lauren: Okay, okay! No need to yell. It says, "Put the Amazoness Quartet on the show or a disaster beyond your imagination will occur." It's signed—

Jess: It better not say "Opera Ghost."

Lauren: No, it's Sailor Shining Star.

Jess: (Looks puzzled) Oh. Well, in that case, I'd hate to disappoint a fan. Bring on the Amazoness Quartet!

[Four balls fly onstage. As each passes the camera, a member of the Amazoness Quartet appears. Soon, PallaPalla, CereCere, VesVes, and JunJun are all seated on the couch. Jess and Lauren's eyes widen at the sight of the scantly clad girls and quickly avert their eyes.]

Lauren: Wow, you guys got here fast.

PallaPalla: Yep! We knew we'd be on your show sooner or later, so we've been hiding in the audience. Pretty sneaky, right?

VesVes: And we even took their dream mirrors for Zirconia.

Lauren: (Looking out into the audience) I guess that explains why all of our audience members have been so quiet tonight.

Jess: Hey, since you mentioned Zirconia, I've got a question for you. What's up with that guy? Why's he so androgenous? I mean, he's a guy, or maybe a girl. He was changed in the dub for no reason, and he's a scary, wrinkly old bag.

CereCere: Zirconia's a woman! Stop refering to her as "him"!

Jess: Okay, sorry. Anyway, I've been wondering something.

Amazoness Quartet: Yes?

Jess: You guys are younger than the Sailor Scouts, I'm assuming. So why in the world to you have such…er…developed bodies? 

Lauren: Yeah! You're only freaking eight years old!

JunJun: Well, I…

VesVes: We're uh…

PallaPalla: We're from the circus!

Amazoness Quartet: Yeah!

Jess: Oh, circus freaks, huh? Well, the least you could do is put on some decent clothes! You must be freezing, running around in your underwear like that.

Lauren: For the love of all that is good and holy, cover up!

CereCere: But we're from the Dead Moon Circus. We have to wear stupid outfits like this!

JunJun: Yeah. Remember how the Amazon Trio dressed?

Lauren: (Shivers slightly) Eugh, don't remind me of them.

Jess: Yeah, me either! 

Lauren: But I thought you were dating Tiger's Eye, Jess.

Jess: Not anymore. The jerk broke up with me. Said my dreams just weren't beautiful enough for him.

VesVes: He said that? What a cad!

Jess: Tell me about it! I swear, guys can be such losers sometimes! (Cheers up suddenly) Well, at least now I'm free to go after Duo! Man, he's just the hottest gundam pilot around! 

[Jess gets a goofy smile on her face and practically melts onto her desk. Little sparkles dance in front of her eyes as she thinks about Duo. The others look at her strangely, but she is completely oblivious.]

Lauren: Um, I don't think Jess'll be returning to us anytime soon.

CereCere: So, what do we do if the host zones out?

Lauren: I don't know. It's never happened before. I guess I'll have to ask the questions now.

PallaPalla: Then ask away!

Lauren: Okay. First off, why do you guys have such repetative names? I mean, do you _really_ need to be PallaPalla? Why not just Palla?

PallaPalla: I like my name! It makes me happy!

Lauren: (Raising an eyebrow) Uh, right. Let's just move on to the next question. I was wondering why you guys don't just give up the circus thing and play pool.

JunJun: What do you mean?

Lauren: You four must be the best pool players in the world. I mean, you hit the cueball, bank it off about twenty walls, then it hits your target directly in the back. If you guys went to a big pool championship match, you could make a mint!

CereCere: Well, we would, but we're too young to be professional anythings.

PallaPalla: Yeah! We're never gonna grow up!

Lauren: Geez, you guys! What, do you think you're in Never Never Land?! You're going to gorw up eventually!

VesVes: Nuh-uh!

Lauren: Yeah-huh!

VesVes: No!

Lauren: Yes!

VesVes: NO!

Lauren: YES!

[Lauren and the Amazoness Quartet start screaming at each other. All the noise interrupts Jess's reverie. She glares at the arguing group. Then, with an evil smirk on her face, she pushes a button on the desk. Immediately, a trap door opens up under the couch, sending Lauren and the Amazoness Quartet plunging into the dark abyss (ten dollar word!), screaming all the way down. Jess grins happily.]

Jess: Now to get back to Duo. Ahhh, what a cutie-pie!

[Once more, Jess gets that far-off look in her eyes. For several minutes, nothing happens. Then Jess realizes that the camera is still focused on her.]

Jess: (To camera operator) Now would be a good time to fade out, you know.

[Jess gazes off dreamily as the camera fades out.]

End

Author's End Note: I really do have an unhealthy obsession with a certain gundam pilot. Just the mere mention of his name is enough to send me into a dreamlike trance. I'm weird like that. Maybe I should get those Gundam Wing boys on the show…


End file.
